sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Katelyn Wescott
Name: Katelyn Wescott Gender: Female Age: 17 Grade: 12 School: Bayview Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Puzzles and Games, Reading, Video Games. Appearance: Standing at 5’ 1” Katelyn is deemed short for her age and at 138 pounds she’s a little bit overweight. She has a somewhat rounded face, though this gives her more of a cheerful appearance instead of making her appear fat. Her breasts are about average for a girl of her age, possibly a bit bigger. She considers them something of a disadvantage considering the attention she receives from some of her friends. She has short mousy hair falling almost to her shoulders. She brushes her fringe forward, making it particularly pronounced. She has recently been experimenting with dyeing this fringe, and is currently bright green. She has light gray eyes and wears contacts. Her favourite type has a slight tint that makes her eyes appear to shine slightly, and she enjoys seeing the off putting effect it has on people. Katelyn wears mainly long-sleeved shirts in solid colours, some with images and icons on them. She wears trousers and jeans more often than dresses, but always wears dresses as formal wear. Her wardrobe is mostly filled with darkly coloured garments, greens and blues featuring prominently. This is mainly coincidental, and she has recently been looking for brighter coloured clothes. Katelyn’s overall appearance is fairly striking, due mainly to her dyed hair and reflective contacts. As a whole, this compensates for her short stature, giving her a stronger presence. Some students find her rather creepy, an impression she doesn’t mind playing up to. Biography: Katelyn is the third child in a family of five. Both her parents came from large Catholic families and though neither of them are highly religious, they both wanted to raise a large family. As such, Katelyn was raised as part of a large extended family. Both sides of her family visited regularly, and she was often cared for by various aunts and uncles. Family activities involving talent quests and board games were popular, and Katelyn enjoyed these activities from an early age. Even when her many cousins weren’t around to play with she still had her sister Jessica. Jessica is a year older than Katelyn and they formed a strong sibling relationship that would last them into high school. Nigh constant contact with relatives had a profound impact on Katelyn’s social skills, she began forming full sentences shortly after turning two. Of course this only led to more attention in the form of conversations with adoring relatives. Katelyn grew up as a very talkative and friendly child. It was early in life she started reading books, soon surpassing her family’s expectations with her reading. Katelyn adapted to preschool well, making many friends amongst the other children there. Her social skills continued to serve her well throughout primary school, and her love of the English language greatly impressed her teachers. Her 3rd grade teacher in particular was kind to her, and often provided her with logic puzzles as well as teaching her how to do cryptic crosswords. Throughout her childhood Katelyn was a popular, well adapted person. Upon entering Bayview Katelyn attempted to make new friends amount all the groups there. However, many of the less intellectual groups found her threatening, annoying, or just plain odd. The group she fell into most readily was the school’s nerds. This was due mainly due to their comprehension of some of her more complicated puns, but also because she recognised that many of them would not be able to handle her confrontational manner. Katelyn’s usual manner was to treat everyone as equals, making sarcastic comments to them and generally trying to engage them in mental jousts of the kind she enjoys. Katelyn avoided doing this to those she saw as having been picked on, as she knew they might feel like she too was picking on them. Instead, she tended to approach these people in a friendlier manner. Her kindness towards those who required it allowed her to make many friends amongst this portion of the school. It was these new friends that truly introduced her to video games, though she had played some on her siblings’ consoles. Katelyn took a liking to Halo in particular, finding its fast paced combat satisfying. She tells her friends she finds its reflexive nature mentally relaxing, or as she explains it; “Strafe, shoot, strafe, shoot.” She has developed quite a talent for this game over her high school years, to the point where many of her friends refuse to play against her. Katelyn performs particularly well academically and even tutors a girl in the year bellow her in English and Maths. Her language skills and creativity have made Katelyn her English teacher’s favourite. She doesn’t perform poorly in any subject, but Physics is her least refined. She takes part in many of Bayview’s creative arts showcases, and enjoys them immensely Advantages: Katelyn is fairly popular throughout the school, and may be able to use her linguistic skills to convince people to do things they wouldn’t otherwise. Her social skills would also be useful in a group situation and would probably prevent or at least delay any violence within such a group. She is very smart, and may be able to use her intelligence and logic to solve problems. Disadvantages: Katelyn is a love/hate kind of person, and her confrontational manner and sometimes caustic wit have left her with a lot of enemies, particularly within the cheerleader and jock groups. Her kind nature may mean she is unable to hurt anyone, even in self-defence. She is also in somewhat poor physical shape, and her stature may cause problems for her. Katelyn has led a rather sheltered life and may not be able to cope with the stress of SOTF. She also has no martial prowess and would be hard pressed to defend herself. Designated Number: Female student no. 096 --- Designated Weapon: Megaphone Conclusion: Scream for help, G096, because you're doomed. You have enemies, and allies can only carry you so far. At the end of the day, you'll be left facing truly dangerous people, people who can handle the real world, and all you'll be able to do is shout at them to stop. The above biography is as written by banthesun. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: banthesun Kills: None Killed By: Cisco Vasquez Collected Weapons: Megaphone (Assigned Weapon) Allies: Aston Bennett, Marion Summers, Remy Kim, Josée Trembley Enemies: None Mid-game Evaluation: '''Entering the tunnels shortly after she woke up, Katelyn quickly met up with Aston Bennett and Marion Summers but was soon seperated in the dark. After meeting up with Remy Kim and Josée Trembley near the entrance of the cave system, Katelyn begun travelling with them. Their group did not encounter any other students until shortly after the second announcement. Remy heard Cisco Vasquez and Joe Rios approaching, and Katelyn hailed them over her megaphone. Cisco, attempting to surrender his weapon, threw a sawblade to the trio, slicing through the right side of Katelyn's neck. She quickly bled to death from the wound. '''Post-Game Evaluation: '''Poor little Katelyn. So trusting, so naive. '''Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Katelyn, in chronological order: Pre-Game: *Han's Kitchen V4: *There is a Light *Ishida Hunting *Too Late Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Katelyn Wescott. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *Katelyn didn't really get the chance to do much on the island. It's a shame, since her friendliness and charismatic nature could have resulted in something great. -- Blastinus *Katelyn had an unfortunately odd death, which sort of overshadowed a lot of other stuff about her. I think, combined with her slow threads, it hurt her a lot. Kateyln was a nice girl who sort of stuck to a support role in her group, then died in a sudden way. I wish she'd gotten to be a bit more than that. I do think it's interesting that her death brought one of her friends and her killer together, though. - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students